Big Bad Wolf
by Motaku1235
Summary: Ratio never cared for the outdoors, even less when he found himself about to be eaten by bears, but will his thoughts change when someone saves him? What happens when this man turns out to be a horny wolf!


A/N: Seme L/Uke Light. Rated M for a reason. Ratio never cared for the outdoors, even less when he found himself about to be eaten by bears, but will his thoughts change when someone saves him? What happens when this man turns out to be a horny wolf!

Disclaimer: I do not own. Sadly…painfully. *goes off to cry in emo corner*

BIG BAD WOLF

"Darling be careful," Sachiko Yagami waved to her son who was already stepping out the door, "This may not be the city, but it's still dangerous."

"Don't worry about me," Ratio smiled back at his mother, "After all, I'm not a kid anymore."

Ratio sighed at his mother's fret. Really, they had left the Kanto region along with the urban-style living they'd grown accustomed to more than two weeks ago. He expected to be let loose MORE now that there wasn't as much of a chance of getting mugged or murdered on your walk home.

"Wait!" She called for him to stop and rushed out to him with a large red coat over one arm. She smiled and put it around his shoulders over Ratio's thin black shirt.

"It's supposed to get cold in the afternoon," His mother explained and, just to be sure, checked the medicine in the case Ratio was carrying to make sure it was the right amount, "-your grandmother would be upset to have a sick grandson at her doorstep."

He smiled reassuringly, though his eye twitched in irritation. His mother pulled away and ruffled his hair once more before letting him go.

"I'll get the medicine to her mom," Ratio stated, shrugging the large coat over his shoulders to fit his form better, "That's why we moved after all; to take care of her."

His mother gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she smiled, happy to have such a forgiving son.

Sachiko knew Ratio wasn't completely pleased with moving so far from civilization just to keep an old woman he barely knew alive for a little longer, but she hoped he would grow to like the dense forests and crisp air. He waved goodbye to his mother before quickly escaping down the faintly marked forest path for some much needed alone time.

0000000000

"...maybe I was supposed to turn left?" Ratio murmured to himself as he stopped to look at the badly drawn map in his hands.

He should've known that this would happen. As soon as he began to get comfortable with his new life, something like this just had to happen.

His mother said that Grandma Sako's house was just past the creek, yet Ratio must've passed more than five creeks during his walk.

Not that he was scared. No. Yagami Ratio didn't fear anything, not even of being lost...or getting hunted by wild maniacs with chainsaws, or eaten by a bear that was three times his height...

Oh no. Ratio wasn't afraid in the least.

Yet he couldn't deny jumping three feet into the air as he heard a branch snap behind him, though he would never admit the rather girlish squeak he made. Like lightning, he reached for the nearest branch and flung it back towards whatever horrific beast had made that noise.

After hearing scurrying, Ratio daringly looked over his shoulder, sighing in relief as his heart pounded in his chest.

A small rabbit stared frightened up at Ratio, his black beady eyes staring at the attacker with pure terror in its eyes. He laughed and slowly straightened his back, relaxing.

"That was foolish," He mused to himself, "To think that I was frightened of a mere rabbit is unthinkable-"

A sudden roar of pure power and hunger erupted from behind Ratio, making all blood drain out of his face as the bunny turned tail and bolted it through some brush to its right, leaving Ratio feeling alone as a huge shadow towered over him.

He could feel his heart jump to his throat as the roar was echoed by another to Ratio's right. With large amber eyes he shook and turned to glance at the beast.

It had to be more than 7 feet in height, the way he stood on his haunches, the bear's foul breath making its way up Ratio's nose.

Yeah, it was that fucking close.

He heard a snap and his eyes quickly darted to the beast's counterpart beside him. This one was relatively smaller, and by that, it was about 6 feet in height. Ratio felt water in his eyes, but he didn't dare make move to brush them away.

He couldn't be crying at a time like this. People don't cry when they are about to die, do they? Ratio couldn't be sure with the way he was practically bawling his eyes out in front of the two creatures slowly circling him.

_'Im gonna die. This is it. I'm never going to see Tokyo again._' Ratio thought as his throat clenched.

He heard one final roar and braced himself for the claw he knew was coming. Ratio shut his eyes tightly and curled into himself, his position fetal as he sobbed his declarations of death.

But the claw never came, instead there was suddenly hands picking him up and running with him. Ratio's eyes shot open and he looked up in shock to see a guy not much older than he dashing through trees like it was nothing. He heard growls and screeches from behind them, signaling the bears in pursuit.

Not seeing any other seemingly more pleasant options, he clung to the man's neck for dear life. He had thick obsidian hair that fell almost to his shoulders, its soft yet spiky texture reminding Ratio of a dog he'd once seen on television. The man's eyes were dark, but we're sparked with adrenaline and concentration, they held wildness in them that instantly had Ratio's heart thumping wildly in his chest. His savior's hands were large and warm as he held Ratio like most would a prized vase or other delicate object. The man's pale skin contrasted against the dark green forest that seemed almost like a blur as they dashed past the foliage.

_'He's beautiful..._'Ratio thought, a light blush coating his cheeks.

0000000000

It was a while before Ratio felt the man begin to slow down, knowing now that the bears had given up chase. His large chest was rising and falling so hard that Ratio feared slightly for the man's health. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground.

"I-I'm fine now..." He stuttered.

The man's eyes flickered dangerously.

"That's good..." The man suddenly smirked darkly at him, "My prey can't be injured."

At the term the man used to address him, Ratio paled once more. He gulped nervously.

"E-Excuse me?"

The man stood up and towered over Ratio, suddenly seeming more beast-like than the bears he'd just escaped from. The man smirked and traced his finger along Ratio's chin lightly, causing the boy to shiver. The dark eyes above him glinted with lust.

"You heard me correctly..." The man looked almost amused as he watched Ratio back away slightly, "...you're my _prey_ now Light-kun..."

Ratio jolted as the man used his alternative name for him. He wrapped his arms around himself to have some security, and to show the man that he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded.

Ratio's cursing only seemed to drive the man further as he reached out and slowly grasped his prey's arm. Immediately, Ratio tried to pull away from the crazy stranger he'd just encountered. This seemed to upset the beastly man slightly as his dark eyes became clouded with hurt for a brief moment before returning to their lusty gaze.

"How mean Light-kun," The man pouted, "Do you not recognize me even now?"

Ratio glared at the man, studying the new childish features in his face as he got a better look at him. Truthfully, he looked familiar. He remembered someone with the same hypnotic gaze this man had, also the scruffy hair. Then it suddenly struck him. Ratio's eyes widened in shock and his arms immediately dropped to his sides.

"L?"

The man grinned before pushing Ratio down, straddling his hips suggestively as his eyes darkened further, obviously content with his identity revealed.

"Light-kun was very mean to forget about me." L whined, "After all, I WAS your best friend for three years."

Ratio blinked in shock, he tried to say something, but out of nowhere L'a lips were suddenly pushing down on his. Kneading his bottom lip and biting it, asking for entrance. Ratio pushed L off of him, gasping as he tried to overcome the shock.

"L what the fuck are you doing?"

It was true that they had been childhood friends for three years when Ratio first moved to the city. That was until L had to move away with his father who worked for some big shot company far away. Nothing Ratio should've been expected to remember considering he'd only been eight or nine at the time.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" L clicked his tongue as if scolding Ratio, he quickly restrained him by holding Ratio's wrists above his head, "I'm going to eat you of course."

Ratio winced as he felt L's nails dig into his wrists. His amber eyes glared up at his friend in anger and disbelief, though hints of arousal were hidden inside.

"You can't be serious!"

L grinned and placed a chaste kiss against Ratio's lips before pulling away.

"Quite serious." He laughed before leaning over his prey further. Ratio couldn't suppress a shiver in desire as L's tongue flicked against his ear.

"You know, I couldn't believe it was you when I first saw you," L panted hotly against Ratio's ear, "I thought it was my imagination. But your really were there, weak and secretly preyed upon by my lustful gaze as tears poured from your beautiful eyes. What you do to me Light-kun..."

Ratio shivered as he felt L's hard erection grind against him slowly, teasing his prey's already semi-hard erection to life as L's hands held his wrists firmly above his head.

The red coat was ripped from his body, leaving Ratio slightly cold as the man's lips left his ear to trail slowly down the city-boy's neck. Ratio gasped and quickly but his lip to keep from releasing any more sounds as L slowly began to suck and bite at the sensitive space on Ratio's collar bone.

Mercifully the wolf-like man pulled away with a smirk firmly planted on his face like the beast he was. Ratio hadn't noticed he'd held his breath until he began to pant and gasp for oxygen to reach his lungs.

"W-Why are you-?"

He was silenced as L pressed their lips together once more, his tongue delving back into Ratio's trembling lips the kiss made with more force than the first. Ratio moaned as he realized that he was slowly being eaten alive by the man above him. The way his warm tongue mapped out Ratio's mouth, tracing every space until he completely devoured him, was similar to the way a beast would dig into a rather large display of meat.

For some reason this only served to turn Ratio on even more than he already was. His hands lost their tight grip as he finally gave into L. The man grinned triumphantly and released Ratio's wrists to allow his prey to move freely.

"Good Light-kun." L purred, as if complimenting Ratio's submissiveness as he moved his now free hands down to trace over Ratio's supple body. He flung the boy's black shirt somewhere off in the distance before returning to caressing his prey's chest.

Ratio arched upward into the touch as L's long fingers slowly circled his hard nipples torturously slow, as if savoring every reaction gained from his ministrations.

"R-Ryuzaki," Ratio groaned out his preferred name for L, "Stop...ah, t-teasing!"

L dipped his head down and let his tongue flicker back and forth, replacing his hand with his hot lips that sucked at the sensitive nubs that were hardening more with each second L spent nipping at them.

Tears pricked at Ratio's eyes as the teasing sent direct waves of pleasure down south, becoming almost painful. He fisted his hands into L's thick hair, not really caring about why his friend was here in the first place, but rather focused on the fact that possibly one of the hottest men on the face of the planet wanted to fuck him senseless in the middle of a forest.

He moaned just as he thought of that, and Ratio felt L's lips curved approvingly around his pert nub. Deciding to play nice for now, L pulled his lips from Ratio's upper chest and slowly kissed his way down towards his prey's raging problem.

L licked his lips and immediately set to work on removing his soon to be lover's stonewashed jeans. Ratio looked down, mortified as he realized what L was about to do.

"N-No! That's d-dirty-AH! Ryuzaki!" Ratio let out a cry of pure ecstasy as he felt wet heat trap the tip of his erection and begin to encase it slowly.

His hands made their way into L's thick hair and eagerly pushed the beast down further to take in more of Ratio's member. He never thought L would be so good with his tongue, though he should've known from the way he sucked lollipops as a kid.

Ratio's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his breath coming out in hot short pants as he felt his stomach tighten. He tried to push L away.

"I-I'm gonna-ah! C-come, so s-stop!" He whined.

L smirked around Ratio's member before sucking harder than before, his tongue dipping into the slit that was slowly leaking pre-come. He chuckled, making Ratio scream in pleasure from the vibrations.

"Come for me Light." L ordered.

That was all Ratio needed before releasing. His cum filling L's throat before he felt the black-haired man suck him dry, drawing out Ratio's orgasm as he swallowed everything given to him. Licking his lips with satisfaction, he broke away to look down at his prey.

Ratio's eyes were half-lidded lustfully while his hair stuck to his face. A few strands splayed out from his head being thrown back in pleasure. He clung to his post orgasmic high, knowing full well that L was far from finished with him.

"You look so disheveled Light." Ratio shivered as the honorifics were dropped from his name again, "So sexy and ripe for eating. I want to fuck you into oblivion right here. And you know what? You're going to let me. You're going to let me thrust into that tight hole of yours because you know you WANT to be corrupted. You WANT to be swallowed whole as I take you like the bitch in heat you've become."

Ratio moaned and his member twitched as L talked dirty to him. L was humiliating him, it was so degrading yet Ratio couldn't help but get further aroused by L's harsh words. He whimpered and reached his arms around L's neck.

"Just fuck me already!" He begged.

L grinned, his eyes crazed with hunger as he brought his fingers to Ratio's already parted lips; his prey's tongue sucked and licked at each appendage, thoroughly coating them with a good amount of lubrication before L slipped his hand down towards Ratio's twitching hole.

Ratio froze for a second, the situation dawning on a him as fear crept back into his gaze. L noticed this and lightly kissed Ratio reassuringly as he traced his lover's entrance before slipping a single digit inside.

"I'll be gentle." L breathed and Ratio relaxed, allowing the man holding him to push in another appendage and slowly scissor him.

"Gh-T-This feels-" Ratio twitched in pain.

"I know." L breathed, going slow despite how painfully hard he was, "Just bear with it."

He pressed in a third finger and felt Ratio writhe above him in discomfort. Deciding he needed to provide some pleasure, L curved his fingers slightly, causing Ratio to throw his head back with a loud moan.

L smirked and pressed on his lover's prostate again, loving the way Ratio panted out his name.

"M-More, R-Ryuzaki..." Ratio whimpered.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong. He knew that his grandmother was probably waiting for him to arrive with the medicine she needed. However, as he stared back into horribly hypnotic eyes he felt himself not caring. L could eat him for good at this moment and he wouldn't care.

L slipped his fingers out, loving how Ratio whimpered in disappointment and desire. He caressed Ratio's cheek and smirked at him.

"You won't be empty for long."

With that, L slowly began to enter him. Causing Ratio to gasp in slight pain, but also pleasure as he held onto L's shoulders and he felt himself slowly take in more of the man's member.

"I-It's so big..." Ratio breathed, trying to adjust to the feeling before nodding for L to move.

L chuckled a bit at Ratio's statement before thrusting upward quickly, hitting his prey's prostate dead on. Ratio screamed and swore that his erotic voice could be heard for miles.

"All the better to fuck you with my dear~" L mused and started gaining a gentle rhythm for Ratio to get used to.

They both panted, and Ratio began to thrust his hips down to meet with L's, loving the way the thick member inside him hit all of the right places. He felt the familiar coiling in his stomach and felt the member inside him get taut and slightly erratic in it's movements.

They were both about to come. Ratio curled inward, grasping L's tongue in a heated kiss before Ratio cried out L's name.

"R-RYUZAKI!" He yelled towards the heavens. He was blinded as pleasure rippled through him, he felt eaten alive, in the BEST of ways.

"R-Ratio!" L moaned out his lover's name as he filled Ratio with his thick cum, loving the way his lover's muscles clenched around his member.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Ratio basking in the afterglow of his best orgasm ever and L wrapping his arms around him tightly, refusing to let go.

As the sky darkened, L carefully slid out from underneath Ratio, who was practically asleep on top of him by this point. His prey's breathing was shallow and his eyes fluttered shut.

L smiled genuinely and ran his fingers through Ratio's lovingly.

"Poor little red riding hood," He mused, picking Ratio up and tenderly kissing his forehead, "The big bad wolf won't ever stop wanting to eat you up."

A/N: And that's it folks! Bad? Good? It's my first attempt at this pairing and I actually got inspired by reading so many L/Light fanfics to write this one.


End file.
